


The Cipher Incident

by SandyMinbrook



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood, Happy Life, Human Bill Cipher, Killing, M/M, Manipulation, Secrets, Trance - Freeform, Trust, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyMinbrook/pseuds/SandyMinbrook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy to ditch demonic instincts when trying to live with and function as a human. Good thing Bill is a good liar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cipher Incident

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as an exercise but thought why not put it on here. Major warning, there's mentions of death and corpses but nothing too graphic. Good luck.

It was Cipher’s first ‘incident’.

 

He’d been in his human form for nearly two weeks now and things were going just peachy. He was starting to get the hang of how to act and what to do and how being human worked in the first place. Most importantly the twins and even Staney had accepted him as part of the household after an armful of arguing on Pine Tree’s side and puppy eyes from Shooting Star. And even though Ford still ignored him for the most part and even attempted to banish him on one occasions too many, he didn’t mind it.

 

They had gone to the pool, to the zoo, to the amusement park and Bill was finding it quite pleasurable to take a century off of his schedule and just relax.

 

He’d done his fair share of homicide in his life and massacres weren’t a rarity among demons, but he never counted himself as the bloody type. Sure sometimes he needed to let some anger out and burn a few villages, but who didn’t?

 

The twins made him promise that he wouldn’t try to kill, possess, or do anything socially unacceptable with anyone, while around them. He had complied, it didn’t sound like a bad idea to try and quit the bloodshed for a while.

 

But midnight found him arm deep in a tourist’s chest, clawing away at skin and bone to try and find the heart.  He didn’t even know what he was doing, his body running purely on instinct and some little voice deep down that whispered ‘kill’ into his ear.

 

The moment he made contact with the organ he was looking for, no longer beating but still partially warm, he snapped out of it.

 

It was like waking up from a dream and taking a moment to realize what was going on and where he was.

 

Dark.

 

Everything was dark, only faint moonlight poured through the window. The air smelled of water and mud, the floor was wooden and rotting.

 

His hands were wet.

 

Bill looked down in horror.

 

There was a body lying a bit to his right, the chest cavity a mess of flesh, muscle and lung tissue. His own right hand was tightly squeezed around what he recognized was the heart.

 

He dropped it in fear as if it were to bite him.

 

With shaking hands he reached for his phone and dialed Pine Tree, blood staining the screen to the point he struggled to find the right contact.

\--

It happened again three weeks later.

 

He had Pine Tree on speed dial now. After the first incident the twins were purely terrified and Shooting Star had to go throw up. Only the next morning did they explain that they found him at the Gravity Falls Lake in the old warehouse. The man he had so brutally…

 

Bill cried on the car ride back, Pine Tree soothingly petting his back. It was silent in the car, no one daring to say a thing.

 

They believed him that he had no idea how he ended up like that and that he couldn’t have done that.

 

He promised it wouldn’t happen again.

 

But it did.

 

This time he immediately recognized the woods.

 

He remembered snippets and bits of what had happened earlier and what had lead to him sitting there in the wet moss, a hacked off leg by his side. He remembered the voice in his head loudly whispering to ‘kill kill kill’. Why had he listened?

 

This time only Pine Tree showed up, upon Bill’s request to not tell Shooting Star.

 

They cleaned up and disposed of the body, Dipper not making a comment.

 

They drove back and Bill cried again.

 

They never told Shooting Star.

\--

He almost had a third incident the next week.

 

This time it was a kid.

 

Bill was sent to buy milk and on the way back he was walking somewhat twenty meters behind a boy about the age of seven. It was getting dark and Bill walked quietly purely out of habit.

 

He was about to pass the kid since his legs were longer and he wanted to get back the Shack before complete darkness.

 

One moment he was Bill, carrying a carton of milk home so they could have pancakes the next morning, but the next, he was Cipher, cornering an innocent child into a dark alleyway.

 

He was about to hit the kid but a car honked far away and that was enough to break his trance.

 

The ‘attack attack kill kill’ faded off as the child ran away in tears.

 

Bill was lucky it was dark and the poor kid wouldn’t be able to identify him.

 

The twins never found out.

 

\--

This time it was an elderly man that was lying face down at Bill’s blood soaked feet.

 

He had promised he wouldn’t.

 

But the ‘kill kill kill kILL KILL KILL KILL’ grew louder every time.

 

Dipper helped again, and again he was silent.

\--

Two days later Bill was rubbing the blood of a newborn into his face.

 

The parents were visiting the town and the moment he came back to his senses, he realized they’d be looking for their child.

 

He spun some carefully placed magic and the couple forgot they ever had kids.

 

He didn’t call Pine Tree.

 --

“Bill, about what you’ve done” Dipper sighed from across the room when they were the only ones home. He was about to continue but Bill beamed up at him.

 

“It hasn’t happened a single time since!” He smiled. Fake. “Trust me I’m doing better, I got over it.”

 

He saw how Dipper didn’t look convinced and had another question on his lips. The demon swiftly got up and pressed the other against the wall, drawing the brunet into a deep kiss.

 

He knew the human had had a crush on him for a while now and taking a little advantage wasn’t that bad, was it?

 

Pine Tree didn’t need to know he had already disposed of three bodies this week.

\--

Yesterday, today, he’s been killing someone every single day of the week.

 

Not just from Gravity Falls or around it, no, he didn’t want to draw attention and put the twins in danger. He teleported to different locations in the world and enjoyed the blood streaming down his arms.

 

The twins thought he was doing better.

 

But the whisper was now a shout in his head.

 

‘KILLKILLKILLKILL’

\--

“Bill, Grunkle, Mabs, I’m home!” Dipper shouted as he locked the door after entering. He had to stay late after school to help tutor his friend and after a long day of explaining how graphing calculators worked, he just wanted some food and a lot of rest.

 

No one answered.

 

He strode further into the hallway peaking into every door.

 

When he reached the kitchen, he felt the distinct smell of something metallic.

 

He had cleaned up after Bill enough times to know what blood smelled like.

 --

Being an only child, Dipper could never relate to those sibling posts but that was not the point. Today was the anniversary of his marriage and he and his husband cuddled on the couch.

 

Bill’s legs were on the coffee table and they were wrapped around each other, limbs tangled.

 

After they moved (the reasons for which Bill still refused to explain) from the old house in Oregon that he inherited from his father, they lived happily in their bungalow.

 

It was a bit too hot to cuddle but they stayed like that anyway, Bill had suggested it earlier today.

 

Dipper had found a photo of him and some other girl what looked surprisingly similar to himself, with long brown hair and a pink sweater. Bill had quickly taken the photo from him and said that it was the perfect day to snuggle and watch movies.

 

So they did.

\--

When Pine Tree had found the photo of him and Mabel earlier that day, Bill was quick to snatch it out of his husband’s hands.’

 

He burned it.

 

Because Pine Tree didn’t need to know he once had a sister.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorta sorry...
> 
>  
> 
> Not really.


End file.
